Backward Curiousity
by M14Mouse
Summary: Curiosity can kill but also show another side of the story. Bridge is about to find out the other side of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Backward Curiosity

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Curiosity can kill but also show another side of the story. Bridge is about to find out the story.

((Bridge's POV))

It was a normal and sunny day in our city. My toast was just buttery enough and Grumm decide to go on a vacation or something. Sky and I were assigned to the morning patrol duty. We don't normally go to this part of town because most of the buildings are abandoned. I guess since we were not in a hurry to get back to SPD headquarters. We got out and walk down some of the narrow alleyways. I didn't know why I doing it. Maybe, Syd is right that I am too nosy. But the impressions from the alley were unpleasant. I could feel the air full with sickness, pain, angry, and worry. Normally, I wouldn't worry because I have been to places like here before. I guess curiosity killed the cat and me in the process. I remove my glove and wave my hand over the abandon alleyway. I wasn't prepared for the images hit me like a truck. I stumble my way back from the alley.

Oh…CRAP!

I shake my head to clear out the images. I pant heavily and my body was trembling. I took several deep breaths before I try to process the images. I couldn't believe what I just saw. Sky saw my reaction and he was at my side. He was asking me what I saw and if I am alright. I lie through my teeth when I told him that I was alright and there was nothing we could since it was past event. Sky knew I was lying because he kept me concern looks on the way back to SPD. I couldn't lie my way out of a paper bag if I tried.

The next few days were tense. Sky told Jack and the Commander about the incident. Commander question me about what happened and I couldn't lie this time. So, I told him what happened. The Commander remains silent. I could tell that what I said had effect him. He sighs softly and then he dismisses me. Before he left me go, he told me that he schedule I and Jack for patrol on Wednesday. Gee…great. I and Jack get along great but after my little adventure in the ally. I just don't what to do with this little piece of information I have discovered.

But an order is an order.

Wednesday afternoon came with a bang. The patrol was quiet.

"Okay, Bridge. What are you hiding and why are you being so quiet?" Jack said. Leave it to Jack to be so blurt.

"Well, you see…The Commander order me to go with patrol because what I saw. I don't really want to tell you because it isn't happy. I know how much you guys like to avoid talking about the streets. I didn't mean to bring it up. I didn't mean to look but the feelings were so heavy in the air. You always said curiosity would kill me. Well, I don't want to die. The vision was you fighting this really big guy and Z was lying on the ground. She didn't look to good. Well, you don't have to tell me." I said really fast. For second, Jack didn't say a thing. It was just silent. I hate silence. I really do. Then Jack looks from the road to me.

"Show me."

I gave him directions to the alley. We got out of the vehicle and I watch as Jack walk down the alley. I could see feel the emotions in the air. It made my skin crawl and my chest tighten. I didn't need to wave my hand to tell that Jack was lost in the memories. His eyes were look out into the distance and his body was stiff. It was another silent moment. One of few times that I didn't know what to say.

"It was winter about three years ago. We were getting winter stuff for the homeless from a warehouse but the owner catch us. She needed to duplicate herself to get out us out of the jam. One of the side effects of her powers is a weak immune system. She must have caught something at the warehouse. That night she fell ill. For days, I try everything to get her better. She continues to get worse with every passing day. Nothing seems to work. So, I decide to take her to the clinic. One of risks, someone would recall us from the wanted posters. We would get arrest before Z could get help. It was risk I was willing to take." Jack said softly.

I knew their lives on the streets were not happy. Now, I am getting first hand account on what happened to them. It makes me a little sad but a little honor as well. They shouldn't have to go through this. We should have done something. Maybe, we should try to found them soon. I don't know what but I wish we did something. My mom once said you cannot change the past but you cannot help but look back on it. I shake my head out of my thoughts and listen as Jack continues his story.

"I wrap her as many clothes as possible before carrying her out of our hide out. Z was light because she lost so much weight. The night was bitter cold and I swear I could hear my bones trembles in my body. I took the back alleys that night because I thought it would be quick way to the clinic. I was wrong." Jack said as he walk to a spot by a garage cans.

"I was ambushed by a junky in this alley. I have no clue why he was out in this cold night. Maybe, he was so high to not know the difference. The guy just jumped me from behind. I fell back on my back and near crashed poor Z. I dropped her gently on the ground before junky could attack me again. I just want to knock him out or scare him away. We tumble on the ground for a bit but I feel something hit my gut. It was a knife. It was a shape pain that slowly travel to my brain. My phasing abilities kick in and I phrase out the path of the knife. The junky must have gone into shock or something because he started to shake and scream. He kept saying I was a ghost. Then he stopped shaking and his glassy eyes were staring at me. It scared me to see a guy die before me. I didn't know what to do. So, I pick up Z and ran. I didn't stop running until I reach the clinic." Jack said.

"What happened next?" I said.

"We survived, of course. We made to the clinic. Z was given antidotes and I was patch up. The junky wasn't so lucky. I read in the paper that he had dead because of a heart attack." Jack said.

"Jack…Thanks. You didn't have to tell me." I said.

"I did a lot of things I regret but I guess we have to face past sometimes. Come on, Bridge. Let finish our patrol before the Big Blue comes calling." Jack said.

I chuckles a little as we walk back to the jeep. I guess being curious isn't too bad as long as it doesn't kill me.

_The End._

A/N: I really don't know about this fic. I don't like or hate it. I may take down once I figure out what I don't like about it. Until Review and tell me what you think


	2. Oh, The Stories I Can Tell

Backward Curiosity: Oh, The Stories I Could Tell.

By: M14Mouse

((Jack's POV))

I knew the moment that Bridge was assign to patrol with me. I knew something was up. Sky told me that Bridge had a vision in the one of the alleyway in warehouse distinct. I knew his vision involved me in some form. Bri was avoiding me like the plague. He couldn't look in me the eye. I wonder what he saw in his vision. He didn't say anything on the ride over there. Bridge is never quiet unless something is bothering him. Finally, I got sick of it. I want to know what was up.

"Okay, Bridge. What are you hiding and why are you being so quiet?" I said.

"Well, you see…The Commander order me to go with patrol because what I saw. I don't really want to tell you because it isn't happy. I know how much you guys like to avoid talking about the streets. I didn't mean to bring it up. I didn't mean to look but the feelings were so heavy in the air. You always said curiosity would kill me. Well, I don't want to die. The vision was you fighting this really big guy and Z was lying on the ground. She didn't look to good. Well, you don't have to tell me." Bridge said really fast.

I am almost didn't catch all of that. The reason we don't talk about the streets because of them. I and Z don't want pity. Bridge and Syd would pity us in a heartbeat. We survived that part of our lives. I know they wish they could have changed what happened to us. Nothing more we can do about it. The past is past. I cannot change it. So, why talk about it? I know Bridge. Whatever he saw hasn't given him any peace of mind. For his sake and the team, I will help him.

"Show me." I said.

Bridge gave me directions to an alleyway in the warehouse distinct. I stop the jeep where Bridge told me and we got out of the jeep. I walk into alleyway. The alleyway hasn't changed at all in the last couple of years. The events that happened here I haven't thought about in awhile.

"It was winter about three years ago….

_I was wrapped another scarf around Z's neck. She looked so pale and yet her skin was so hot. I try everything to help her. Cool water on the skin. Force water down her throat to keep her hydrated. I stole some medicine from the local drugstore. I wrapped so many clothes around her that she looked like she was planning a trip to the South Pole. Nothing worked. I blow some warm air into my hands. _

"_This was not a good time to get sick, Z. I knew we should have wait until 5 pm to rob the warehouse. We couldn't wait because we knew it would have been a cold night." I said. She was too sick to answer me. I was running out of choices. I knew I need to take her to a clinic. I know a clinic that would take me and Z in without telling the police. I saved one of its doctors from being robbed. The problem is that it was across town. I don't know if Z would survive the trip across town. I got my heavy jacket and hat on before pick Z up and putting her on my back. _

_She was light even with all of those clothes. She lost too much weight. I traveled down the stairs and open the door. It was so cold. My teeth were clattering against each other. _

"_See what you are making me do? It is too cold to go out, Z. We should be wrapped in our blankets and the heater on full blast. But no, you had to go and duplicate yourself. I told you to wait. We would have found another way. You had to jump to it. You are always so stubborn, Z. I don't know how we can work together so well. I guess it is because we are both stubborn. Z…Just don't leave me, okay? I don't think I can be alone again." I said softly. Before Z, I was always alone. No one wants a freak. I didn't realize how numb I was to the loneness until I meet Z. To lose Z would…_

_No…I will not think about it. She will make it. The back alleyways were the quickest and safest way to get the clinic. No police car can get into the back alleyways. Cops don't like to get out of their cars in this type of weather. _

"_We are almost there, Z. Don't worry. You will be better in no time." I said. My arms and legs were getting numb. I was getting tired. I knew if I stop moving that I would be dead too. _

_I feel something hard hit my back. I fell toward the ground and was barely able to break my fall. I tumble over on to my back. I was carefully not to crash Z. I look to see who knock me down. It was old man, Ben. He was a junky as long as I have been on the streets. I knew he was high. His eyes were glazed over and there were fresh blood his hand. _

"_Demon children! You stole my Snow! Where did you put it?" The old man said loudly. Gently, I set Z by some trash cans until I could handle this situation. _

"_Look, Ben. We don't have your drugs. Why don't you go home, Ben? It is too cold to be out tonight." I said. I didn't want to fight him. I didn't have time to fight him. _

"_LIAR!" Ben said as he attacked me again. This time I was prepared. I was able to knock him into a group of trash cans. For several minutes, he didn't move. I sighed with relief and I went over to pick up Z. Then I felt a sharp pain in my side. I knew I was stabbed. My brain must have kick in and I phrase out the rest of way. I turn to look at him. I watch him try to get away from me. His face was horrified and pale. His body began to shake. _

"_The ghost of death has finally come for me. You cannot have me!" Ben said as he continues to crawl from me. His shaking became more violent and his eyes roll back into his head. Finally, he stopped shaking. Slowly, I move over to the old man and try to feel for a pulse. None. My hands shake a little as I move back. My thoughts were mix up on what to do. Should I call the police or tell the people at the clinic? What would I say when I do tell? That doesn't matter now. I have to take Z to the clinic. I touch to my wound to see how bad it was. I sigh with relief. It wasn't a bad stab wound. I have worse. I pick up Z and start my track to the clinic. _

_About five minutes later, we made it to the clinic. I was lucky that it wasn't crowded and Z was seen right away. In the waiting room, one of the nurses stopped to look at my wound. She wasn't completely happy that I was hiding it. I try to argue with the nurse which did me little good. She gave me one of those looks can kill. Fine, you can fix me if makes you happy. After waiting for a few hours, I made the phone call in one of the shopping malls. I knew it was crowded enough that I wouldn't easily remember or spotted. About three days later, Z was well enough to leave. She asked me anything exciting happen when she was out. I told her that she was my excitement for quite awhile. _

The junky wasn't so lucky. I read in the paper that he had dead because of a heart attack." I said.

"Jack…Thanks. You didn't have to tell me." Bridge said. He looks so serious. Not a good look for him if you ask me.

"I did a lot of things I regret but I guess we have to face past sometimes. Come on, Bridge. Let finish our patrol before the Big Blue comes calling." I said.

Bridge started to laugh a little.

"What is so funny, Bridge?" I said. He was serious a moment ago and that he was laughing his head off.

"You know, I thought you were going scream and yell at me for being so nosy. Curiosity isn't a bad thing after all." Bridge said.

"Unless you are a cat." I said with a smile on my face.

"Of course." Bridge said.

The End.

A/N: It is finish! Now, I like my story a whole lot more. I like to thank my reviewers from the last part. Thank you for the wonderful support. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
